Where Have You Been?
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Pippa wishes to be with her brother once again. And someone feeds off of her desire to make it come true and ruin what Jack and Elsa have together. Now, Jack must fix what Pippa ruined in order to get his life back. Can Jack save Elsa from the hands of Prince Hans before the kingdom falls on his lap? And who is giving Pippa magic? Elsa's magic?
1. Chapter 1

Where Have You Been?

 **An Elsa Snow and Jack Frost Love Tale**

 **Pippa wishes to be with her brother once again. And someone feeds off of her desire to make it come true and ruin what Jack and Elsa have together.**

 **Now, Jack must fix what Pippa ruined in order to get his life back.**

 **Can Jack save Elsa from the hands of Prince Hans before the kingdom falls on his lap?**

 **And who is giving Pippa magic? Elsa's magic?**

It was any night at the castle in the kingdom of Arriendle.

Anna danced around with Olaf, Sven, Kristoff and her sister, Queen Elsa Snow.

Jack flew around above them making it snow over them.

Everyone was having a blast.

"Jack come down here!" Elsa said giggling.

Jack came right down and kissed her cheek. "As you wish my queen." Jack teased.

Elsa rolled her eyes and took his hand. "Dance with me. Please." She asked.

Jack just smiled and lead her across the floor. It was like a dream come to life.

Anna sighed with joy. "I wonder just how things would be if Elsa and Jack never met?" She asked herself.

"Jack and Elsa? Never meet?" Olaf was conserned.

"Relax. In any universe, those two will always find each other." Kristoff said happily.

The music begins and it's a winter wonderland as Jack and Elsa dance to the slow music.

"This reminds me of the time when we danced for everyone at Christmas. Just till North got there." Jack said.

"Yes. And it was my first time too. And it was to a song I've never heard before." Elsa smiled.

"The Nutcracker? I still need to show you that. Still. You were the best for your first time." Jack laughed.

Spinning her around Elsa was like an angel with her wings creating a snow globe around her and Jack.

"This was a good idea. It's been a year since that time. And three since we met." Elsa said.

"Really? I thought it was longer. Like forever." Jack joked. Elsa laughed as he let her fall then pulled her back up. Nearly hitting their heads together.

"You've gotten better my Queen." Jack grinned.

"I have the best teacher." She grinned back.

Meanwhile...

In the dark age. A young girl is crying her poor eyes out over a frozen lake.

"Jack! Please! Come back!" She cried. "I don't want to be alone! Mom's gone! Please come back, Jack! I miss you." She was calming down a little.

"Hello, young one." Said a voice. "Why are you crying?" They ask.

The girl doesn't even look up to them. "My brother died here. I want him back. Mom died too. I have no one. I'm all alone." She shed a few more tears.

"Maybe I could help you. What is your brother's name?" They ask.

"Jack." The little girl said. "I'm Pippa." She responded.

The figure grinned. "Jack Frost."

Back with Elsa and Jack...

The dance was almost over.

"Jack. I would like to talk to you. Afterward." Elsa said suddenly being serious. Jack never liked it when she was like that.

"Alright. Meet you outside on the balcony." He said as the dance soon was over.

Elsa and Jack separated and as their hands left each other, Jack felt something wrong. Like a dark power was crawling over him. Taking Elsa away from him.

"Jack?" Olaf walked over with Kristoff and Sven.

"Nothing Olaf. I guess I was so into the dance I didn't want it to be over." He said.

"Okay. But I'm not convinced." Kristoff said in his Sven's voice.

Jack laughed and petted the reindeer. "Thanks, bud. You too Kris and Olaf." He said to them as well.

Elsa walked over to Anna and she was about to faint.

"Elsa! That was so amazing! You and Jack were really like a king and queen together!" Anna always loved seeing them together.

"Thank you, Anna. I just hope..." Elsa was lost in her thoughts. "Elsa?" Anna put a hand on her shoulder. "Is everything okay?" Anna asked.

"Fine. I just need to take care of something before the end of the night." Elsa said walking outside.

"Okay," Anna said. Seeing her sister out then turning to Jack. "Well?" She crossed her arms.

Jack didn't look right at Anna and rubbed the back of his neck. "Um...Elsa and I are going to talk. I didn't do anything." He said to her. "Yet anyways." He mumbled. Reaching into his pocket.

"You better not make her cry. Or else!" Anna wasn't really scary. But to Jack...She was way worst then Pitch Black. "Yes, Princess." He said and walked out to meet with Elsa.

With Pippa...

"You can help me? Get my brother back?!" Pippa had a hope of having her family with her once again.

"Well, not exactly. I can find him. He most certainly isn't here. His spirit has moved on. And...wait! His physical body too. I can feel it. I might find him. However. I can't bring him back. He's too far gone for that." The figure said to Pippa.

"I see." She said.

"But I could bring you to him. In the future. If you want." They said. Hiding their own grin.

"What?! The future?!" Pippa could be with Jack in better times? It was worth it. "How?" She asked.

"You won't last for long. You'll turn to dust before you even see him. I think I could find you a power source that can keep you in that time to be with him." They said.

Pippa smiled. But was also scared. "Power source? Like magic?" She asked.

"Maybe. I feel a powerful magic that is so close to him. Its power is strong enough to keep you by his side for eternity!" They said. "As long as you don't give up your magic." They added.

Pippa stood slowly. "Is it someone else's?" She asked.

With a sigh, the figure nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. So their lives will be changed just a little." A little lie actually.

"Then, it won't kill them?" Pippa asked her finally question by her tone and look.

The figure nodded once. And it was done.

"Deal. I want to see my brother Jack again!" Pippa said.

"Great. Then, Take my hand, Ice Princess." They said as Pippa reached out.

And now with Jack and Elsa once more...

"What is it you wish to talk about my queen?" Jack asks.

"Jack. Please. Were alone out here." Elsa said without looking at him.

"Elsa." He whispered in her ear. Elsa turned to face him. "Jack. I know you're still looking for a place to call your home. Since you can't stay at North's anymore. And I have offered my ice castle. But Jack..." Elsa took a deep breath.

"Elsa. What is going on?" He put a hand on her shoulder. "Jack." She looked up into his eyes. "I want you to stay here. In the castle with...me." She said quietly and blushing a deep red.

Jack was caught off guard. He was planning on something different but this was...

"I know you are always around the world this time of year. But I want you to come home to people who love you. To me. Home to me." She said.

Jack smiled and placed her chin in between his thumb and finger. "Elsa Snow. I love you with all my heart. I will be glad to come home to you. On one condition." He said smirking.

"And that would be?" She asked. Her face still red. Jack kissed her lips to keep her calm.

She closed her eyes, sinking into the kiss.

Once Jack pulled away... "If you Marry me." He laughed.

Elsa gasped feeling the ring box in his pocket. "Jack!" Elsa was breathless. She didn't know what to say.

"Jack Frost...I-"

"Jack!" Shouted a new voice.

Both Jack and Elsa turned to see a little girl with blue hair and fair white shin. Wearing a minty green dress and dark sea blue stockings.

"Who is that?" Elsa asked.

"No! It...It can't be." Jack said. "P-Pippa?!" He asked.

The girl smiled. "Yes." She nodded. "It's good to see you brother. Now we can be a family again." Pippa said.

In a flash, the ballroom turned white. Jack pulled Elsa close to him and flew up. Watching everything around them vanish.

"What did you do, Pippa?!" Jack shouted.

"Jack?!" Elsa was turning to snow. But something else. It was like her powers were being sucked away. Elsa was getting weaker and weaker.

"Elsa! No!" Jack shouted.

'Jack. Remember! I will always...Love you!" Elsa said before she too vanished and all Jack could see was white.

End chapter one.

I'm sorry I didn't get this out sooner.


	2. Chapter 2

Where Have You Been?

 **An Elsa Snow and Jack Frost Love Tale**

 **Pippa wishes to be with her brother once again. And someone feeds off of her desire to make it come true and ruin what Jack and Elsa have together.**

 **Now, Jack must fix what Pippa ruined in order to get his life back.**

 **Can Jack save Elsa from the hands of Prince Hans before the kingdom falls on his lap?**

 **And who is giving Pippa magic? Elsa's magic?**

Once Jack could finally see Pippa was standing there in the white snow smiling at him.

"It's great that were finally together again, Jack." She said happily.

Jack however, wasn't happy.

"What have you done?!" Jack yelled.

"I-I came back to you. I took that girl's power to stay with you. So we could be a family." Pippa was confused. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"No! You just took the one thing away from me that I cared for SINCE I died to SAVE you!" Jack was yelling so loud.

"But-"

"No! Pippa, you have ruined my life. New life. I gave up that life when I was alive a log time ago. Hundreds of years ago. I died Pippa. You knew that. You watched me save you, fall through the ice and drowned. I was done for. You should have given up on me." Jack was calming down a little. He wasn't as loud as before.

"Jack. I'm- I'm so sorry." Pippa said. She hung her head low staring at the ground.

With a sigh Jack took off to the mountain to see if the castle was still there. But it wasn't.

Pippa took Elsa's powers. Just so she could find and live with him once more. She left her life. She basically died. Killed herself to be with him. In the future.

"What happened to you Elsa?" He asked himself.

He stood there at the top for another minute then new where he needed to go.

"The trolls!" Jack had seen them before for Anna's birthday once. Kristoff really surprised everyone with that party. More so then, Elsa's when she was sick and she made baby snowmen.

He still laughs about it.

"Jack!" Pippa called to him. Since she had Elsa's powers she could follow him around. A guardian.

"I'm heading to the people who will know how to fix this!" Jack said.

Pippa followed him to where it was a green clearing.

"Trolls! Are you here? I need your help!" Jack called out. But no one came out. Jack was on the ground.

"Jack." Pippa came down to his level just as he flew up to get a view from above.

"There..." Jack wasn't looking so good. "There not here." Jack knew that the trolls were hiding as rocks from other people. But he saw from above...No little rocks.

"What have you done?" Jack asked looking at Pippa.

Pippa shook her head. "I don't know." She said. She just took that girls power to be with her brother. She knew it wouldn't kill her. So why was Jack so concerned over this girl?

"The castle!" Jack said suddenly. He flew away and Pippa flew after him.

"Jack! What have I done to upset you?!" She asked.

Jack didn't hear her. He was too focused on seeing Elsa alive.

"Elsa. I'm coming for you. Please. Be alright." He said. Hoping she was there. And that he could tell her...

"Elsa! Wait up!" Jack could hear a voice shout.

Jack slowed down to see Elsa and Anna playing outside with the towns people.

"Come on Anna! Let's party!" Elsa said. She was so happy and joyful.

Only Jack ever made her behaved like that.

"Elsa! Where is he? Is he going to be here soon?" Anna asked.

"Jack! What are you- Oh. She's alive. See. I only took her powers. So she's still alive." Pippa said to him.

If that was the case...

"I'm here, Anna!" Shouted a male's voice. A voice Jack never thought he'd be hearing ever again.

"Hans!" Elsa shouted with delight and ran over to hug him.

"What?!" Jack was now really mad.

"Who is he Jack?" Pippa tried to asked. But with how mad Jack was she was scared to get an answer.

"Let's go. We better do this while everyone is celebrating!" Elsa said.

Hans nodded. "Alright. Then I'll announce you two." Anna said walking away.

"Are you sure about this?" Hans asked Elsa. Pulling a piece of hair back behind her ear.

"I am." Elsa smiled. She placed her hand over Hans pressing it against her cheek. "I really am sure."

Hans smiled.

"Okay now! Everyone give it up for our queen and trusted prince, Queen Elsa and Prince Hans!" Anna shouted. Everyone clapped and shouted.

"Thank you all." Elsa said. "I know we've been through so much. With the death of my parents, Me, becoming queen, and the whole kingdom getting help from everyone. I thank you. And I have the best news for all of us." Elsa said holding Hans hand.

"This is going to be bad." Jack mumbled.

"But I think this might be-" Before Pippa could say Elsa spoke again.

"Hans and I, Are to be wed." Cheer came from everyone in the kingdom.

Pippa smiled and clapped along with them. But only for a moment.

Pippa saw the look on Jack's face. "Jack? Aren't you ha-"

"You've destroyed my whole life." He said. He didn't yell or shout. He didn't even scream at her. He just didn't look at her and said in a non emotional voice.

"You have destroyed my whole life, Pippa. You not only took the powers of my best friend, But now, She is to marry the person she hates the most. The man that tried to kill her." Jack was so lifeless talking to Pippa.

"Jack. I'm-" There wasn't any words that could fix what came last out of his mouth.

"You killed the woman I LOVED." He flew off slowly away from the party.

Pippa was frozen cold. the woman he...Loved?!

She took powers from the person Jack LOVED?!

"What have I done?!" She said to herself feeling empty inside. She never got her brother back.

She killed him along with the girl he loved.

End chapter two


	3. Chapter 3

Where Have You Been?

 **An Elsa Snow and Jack Frost Love Tale**

 **Pippa wishes to be with her brother once again. And someone feeds off of her desire to make it come true and ruin what Jack and Elsa have together.**

 **Now, Jack must fix what Pippa ruined in order to get his life back.**

 **Can Jack save Elsa from the hands of Prince Hans before the kingdom falls on his lap?**

 **And who is giving Pippa magic? Elsa's magic?**

Jack flew off and away from the kingdom. He flew right to North's place and crashed.

"Jack?" His sister Pippa followed him. But he never said a word to her.

"Jack! What are you- Who is this?" North asked.

Jack didn't answer. He just sat in the window looking out at the dark night sky.

"I'm Pippa. Jack's little sister. It's nice to-"

"Wait! What?!" North was in shock. "Jack's sister that should be dead hundreds of years in the past?!" Jack looked over and nodded.

"How is this possible?!" North demanded.

Pippa was going to answer but a hole in the ground opened up.

"North! It's terrible! Time has changed!" Bunny said hopping out of the whole in a panic.

"Time has changed? How so?" North asked looking at Pippa.

"I just heard about Queen Elsa marring Prince Hans!" Bunny said. North roared like a lion saying what.

"WHAT?!"

"I know. And- Jack?" Bunny saw him in the window. "It's not just that...Sandy is gone." Bunny added.

Jack this time spoke. "What do you mean he's gone?!"

"I mean he's vanished! And I saw Jamie and Sophie too. Their grown up and fine. At least for now. Guess who's back." Bunny said.

Tooth flew inside with one Baby Tooth by her side. "All my fairies...Their gone." She was molting away.

"Your...No! Tooth!" Tooth flew to the ground. Baby Tooth flew to Jack and cried on his shoulder.

"Tooth." North helped her up. "What did you do?" North asked Pippa standing there.

"I-" She didn't have any words to say. "I just wanted to be with my brother. I didn't want to be alone." She said crying.

Jack looked at her. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"After you died mother worked hard to keep me alive. After about a year she died. Didn't even make it through the winter." Pippa said. "I was alone, Jack. All alone."

Jack heard her clearly. Their own mother died a year later after he did.

"I'm sorry, Pippa. But whatever you did...It's now messed up the timeline for everyone in the world. Not just in Arendelle." Jack said.

Pippa wiped her tears away. "I'm so sorry Jack." She said.

Jack sighed putting his hands in his...pockets?

"What is this?" Jack pulled a small box out and to everyone's surprise...

"Jack. You still have the ring." Bunny said.

Jack chuckled. "I still have it." It wasn't any good now.

"There has to be a way to fix this." Pippa said quietly.

"Maybe there is." North said. "What did you do to get you here?" North asked.

"I didn't. Someone else did." Pippa said.

"Who?" Everyone asked.

Pippa just shrugged. "I don't know who. But they said I could stay with Jack by taking this girls powers. That would be enough to not mess things up." Pippa said.

Jack scoffed. "Well she lied." He said walking away from everyone.

"Come on Baby Tooth. We have a nightmare to catch." Meaning he was going after Pitch Black.

End chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Where Have You Been?

 **An Elsa Snow and Jack Frost Love Tale**

 **Pippa wishes to be with her brother once again. And someone feeds off of her desire to make it come true and ruin what Jack and Elsa have together.**

 **Now, Jack must fix what Pippa ruined in order to get his life back.**

 **Can Jack save Elsa from the hands of Prince Hans before the kingdom falls on his lap?**

 **And who is giving Pippa magic? Elsa's magic?**

What was Jack going to do. With Elsa not having powers and on top of that marrying HIM.

Pitch had to be behind this. Looking all over the place for Pitch so he could find a way to save Elsa, but nowhere was Pitch to be found.

"Help." Said a weak sound. It was a young boy. And Hans?

"You alright?" He asked.

Jack came down to see what the boy was so scared of. But as the boy saw Jack. He screamed.

Jack wasn't sure why he was scared of him. Or why he was afraid of the boy seeing him.

This wasn't right.

Jack few off and the boy stopped screaming.

"Hans?! What's wrong? Oh you poor thing." Anna showed up and picked up the boy.

"Let's get you to the palace." Anna said carrying the boy.

Where was Kristoff in all this? Jack wondered. Olaf wouldn't exist without Elsa's magic. Except in Anna's drawings.

But with the trolls gone...Where was Kristoff and Sven?

Jack needed to think about that. As he would. After following Anna and Hans to where Elsa is.

He needed to see her. His snow queen.

While Anna carried the boy to the palace Elsa stood at the door till they came home.

"Anna? Hans?" Elsa ran to them after calling them. "What happened?" Elsa asked seeing Anna with a boy.

"I don't know. Guess that thing attacked another one." Anna said.

A what? Another one what? Jack wasn't making sense of anything they said.

"Poor thing. Take him inside with the others." Elsa said. She then turned to Hans.

"We say peace. But it's not at all real enough. People will find out eventually." Hans said.

"This wedding. Our wedding will give the people hope. And no fear is going to stop us from marrying each other." Elsa said.

Jack however could tell there was something in her voice. The way she spoke. Doubt? Was she really going to marry this man?

"Let's hope so. I love you Elsa Snow. But I get the feeling this may be rushed. It's only been a few months since your coronation." Hans said.

What?! A few months?! What was the date? Jack couldn't stay and listen to them. He flew inside and luckily Elsa's room was where is always was. He found her calendar and thank goodness. It wasn't vary long. Only a few weeks till he met her.

Maybe he could react it. Re meet her. And bring her back to him. Maybe.

He heard talking and flew out the window.

"What?" Elsa saw her window open. Looking out it she didn't see anyone or anything. But on her window there was frost. And it was shaped to be a "Snowflake?"

Jack watched her as she touched the snowflake on the window.

"Snowball." She whispered. Jack heard his own name of hers fall off her lips and a light filled his heart. "Snow. Frost." Elsa shook her head. "I must be tired." Elsa said and closed the window.

Jack smiled a little. He blew a few light snowflakes in her room as she closed her window and she was distracted. "What?" She watched as the snow danced around her. one landing on her nose. She giggled from the cool touch.

Jack chuckled at her still having that little girl giggle. Elsa froze. She heard a new sound. Slowly she turned to look back out the window just barely seeing Jack fly off to the top of the mountain.

"Who was that?" She said to herself.

"Elsa? Are you alright?" Hans asked standing in the doorway.

"Yes. I'm find. Just a little..." She was going to say cold but she didn't feel cold at all.

"Never mind." She said getting herself set for bed.

Jack flew off to see if he could find Kristoff anywhere on the mountain.

He remembered Anna always talking about how he lived with the trolls but worked to make ice for a living before meeting him. Years with just a reindeer and ice. Terribly boring.

At least Kristoff wouldn't be too hard. One spot always came to mind for Jack when he needed to look for him now a days. The sauna.

"There it is." Jack said coming up on it.

"Jacky boy!" Said a voice. It was right in his ear.

Before Jack could turn to see who it was he was hit in his gut and sent to the ground fast and hard.

Hitting the snow took at least some of the pain he was feeling. But... "You think you'll save her. Please. Your sister was too naive thinking she could be with you. Can't change the past. But you can change the future. Right?" The voice spoke.

Jack tried to open his eyes to see who but he was in too much pain.

"I'll see you soon. And...Elsa will die this time around. I'm making sure of it." The voice said.

It faded away repeating Elsa will die in his head.

"Jack!" Pippa's voice came to his mind as she ran to him and woke him up.

"Jack! Are you alright?" She asked as Jack sat up right.

"My head is killing me. And my gut is possibly bruised." He said. "But I think I'll be alright." He said.

"I'm sorry for this. I guess I didn't know how your life was now. After you... Never mind. We need to head back to North. He says Manny is sick or something." Pippa said.

If Manny was sick then it really was a problem.

"Alright. Let's go." Jack said.

"Hey buddy? You okay there?" And Jack could at least laugh. Someone could still see him.

"I'm fine. Thanks. See you around Kristoff." Jack said before walking ahead. "Sorry. Jack!" Pippa ran after him in the deep snow.

Kristoff just tilted his head. "What? How did this guy know my name? Wired. Right. Sven is hungry." He said heading off to the barn.

"Okay. Let's take off." Jack said turning to see Kristoff was gone. Pippa nodded and followed Jack back to North's place.

Once getting back things were vary dark. "What happened?" Jack asked.

"I think." Bunny was on the ground. Tooth was sleeping and Sandy was helping North stay up. "I think. Jack. We are fading. We're not existing anymore." Bunny said.

Jack dropped his staff. This wasn't good. "If that's the case. Why haven't I felt anything?" He asked.

"Well. I think it's because...you have your own guardian." North said glancing at Pippa.

"Me?!" She asked. Jack looked at her then back at everyone else. "There must be a way to fix this." Jack said.

Pippa looked down at the floor. He was more concern about what she had done to the timeline then seeing her here with him.

"I don't know. Unless we can figure out who the person that brought her here then we can't-" North was in a lot of pain. He is father Christmas after all.

"I know what his or her goal is." Jack said picking up his staff.

"What?!" Bunny shouted.

"Elsa. They want her dead. As long as I keep her alive maybe it's what can save us and her too. Hans will not get away with this!" Jack said and headed out back to his girl.

Pippa watch him fly off. "Maybe taking her power wasn't a good idea after all." She said before flying after him.

"I'm coming Elsa." Jack said as he arrived to see her outside the castle.

"Hello? I know your out there." She said. Who was she talking to?

"I saw you." She spoke. "The one with the snowflakes? The frost on my window." She said.

She was trying to talk to him? He could still see her? Kristoff could see him. And if Elsa can...Maybe Anna could too.

Jack slowly flew down and landed in a tree.

"Come out. I want to talk to you. It's about the children. Please!" She was begging. No. Crying. "I want to save the children." She said. She was on her knees. "Please." She whispered.

Jack didn't smile. He felt pain in his heart. He wished he could do what he normally would do but...This wasn't the time for it.

"You really are that strong to come out her. Brave to even be here all alone." He spoke.

Elsa slowly lifted her head up to turn and see Jack Frost sitting in a tree. Smiling at her. "The names Jack. Queen Elsa Snow."

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Where Have You Been?

 **An Elsa Snow and Jack Frost Love Tale**

 **Pippa wishes to be with her brother once again. And someone feeds off of her desire to make it come true and ruin what Jack and Elsa have together.**

 **Now, Jack must fix what Pippa ruined in order to get his life back.**

 **Can Jack save Elsa from the hands of Prince Hans before the kingdom falls on his lap?**

 **And who is giving Pippa magic? Elsa's magic?**

Elsa slowly looked up and turned her head to a tree with a young boy. No. Man. Sat in a tree with a smile on his face.

"I'm Jack. Nice to meet you Queen Elsa Snow." He said.

"Your the one who was at my window?" She asked. She wasn't convinced. But just looking at him. He was pale. A light blue covered himself. Wearing gray pants and a dark blue hoodie. His hair was white as snow. And he held a staff.

"Yes. I am. What proof?" He chuckled then walked on the air blowing on his own hand and snowflakes dancing all around them. Elsa watched as they were flying in the air above her and a few fell to touch her face, hands, any part of her skin that showed.

"This is..."

"Amazing. I know." Jack said like he's heard it before.

"Your not impressed with what you can do?" She asked.

"I am. It's just...I know another young lady like you who always says the same thing. You remind me of her." He said. He didn't look at her when saying that. Elsa wondered why.

"An ex lover?" She guessed.

The snow melted away. "Something like that. She disappeared." He said. He came down to meet her face to face.

"What is it you wish to talk to me about?" He asked in a more threatening tone.

"Well. i wanted to know why the children are so afraid of you." She said.

Jack stared at her. "What do you mean? I've never been here before. I only just arrived here this night. A few hours ago. And congrats." He said. Gritting his teeth because he didn't want to say it.

"Oh. Then why are children seeing Jack Frost?" She took a step back and crossed her arms.

"What? I am Jack Frost but I help bring joy to children. Not scare them." He said.

"Well. I guess I believe you. The children say he wore black. And had red eyes." Elsa said.

Chills went down Jack's spin. Pitch was desguised as him now?

"But one child said he saw two of you. And the first one...was that. He saw you and you looked more...afraid." Elsa said seeing Jack's face something was off.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Slowly reaching out to touch him Elsa wasn't sure why she felt like touching him.

"There is someone else." He said.

Elsa pulled her hand back. When she was inches from touching his cheek.

"Pitch. He loves to make children fear him. Being afraid makes him visible to anyone." He said.

Elsa wasn't sure how to prossess this. "So there is someone who is saying he's you?" She said.

"Yes. Now I need to go and find him." Jack turned to take off but...

"Wait!" Elsa didn't know why she reached to grab him. But when she did. She touched his hand. Gripping it hard...she saw things.

Jack turned to look at her in the eyes. Locked onto each other. Elsa was seeing herself...With Jack.

"Jack! Come on!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Snowball." Jack smiled.

"Jack! Over here!"

"This way! We can hide here."

"You can stay here if you want."

"Thanks Elsa. your the best." Jack hugged her.

"Jack Frost. I love you!"

That made Elsa let go. She was now afraid of what she saw.

Jack didn't move. He just looked at her. "I don't think we'll be seeing each other again. Good bye." Jack said and flew off.

Elsa ran back to her castle and ran to her room. Closing the door and leaning against it. She wasn't sure what she saw but her heart was going crazy.

"What was that?" She asked herself. She saw herself with Jack. And they were...friends? No. Lovers? Maybe.

Elsa shook her head. "No! i'm marrying Hans! This can't be right!" She shouted.

"No! No! No!" She couldn't get him out of her mind.

"Jack." She said his name and her heart beat faster. She felt her face heating up. What was this?

Elsa crawled into bed and hoped that by morning this would all be over.

Pippa watched as Elsa tossed and turned. Snow began to fall over Elsa. Pippa looked at her own hands and saw she was losing her powers. She couldn't lose Jack again. But...If he truly loved her. And she loved him...Maybe...

Pippa shook her head. "You'll understand. Jack is my brother. I'm not losing him again!" She said and froze the window shut. Pippa didn't know just how much.

When Elsa woke up her whole room was covered in snow and ice.

"What?!" Elsa screamed. Hans and Anna finally got the door open sees Elsa ran to them. Or slid to them.

"What happened here?" Hans asked. Elsa didn't know what to tell him. But she felt like she could trust Anna. They were sisters after all.

"Anna. I want to stay with you and the children." She says.

"Sure." Anna says and they walk down to where the children are.

Elsa sat down with a few children and the one that saw the real Jack was still scared.

"Hey. I'm Elsa." She held her hand out. "I'm James." He said. Shaking her hand she felt more relived then ever.

"Don't worry. The real Jack is helping us save you all." Elsa for some reason whispered.

James stared at her for a few minutes but slowly smiled. "Okay. I trust you Elsa." He said.

Elsa was glad. But at the same time afraid. Could this just be all a trick? Or was this really happening?

Elsa couldn't tell.

"Elsa? What's wrong? You have that look on your face." Anna said.

"Is it the wedding? If you and Hans need to postpone-"

"Anna. I saw him." Elsa came right out and said it. "I saw Jack Frost. But he wasn't like what all the children are saying. He doesn't wear black, and his eyes aren't red. He's more like a child himself by the looks of it. And he claims to be a guardian of-" Elsa stopped. Jack never said guardian. Why did she say that? "Joy." She finished.

"Elsa. When was this? And why are you telling me this? Why not Hans?" Anna asked too many questions at once.

"I-I don't know. I feel like I can trust you with this. I don't know how Hans will react." Elsa said.

Anna didn't say anything.

"I felt something too. I...saw something." Elsa said. "I saw myself. With Jack. And we're like friends. I think. We may have been...lovers." Elsa felt her heart beating again. Her cheeks turning pink.

Anna sighed. "Elsa. I think you should talk to him. I can bring him here. Did you see where he went off to?" Anna asked. "You need to get things straight in your head. You may have rushed things with Hans and now Jack Frost. Or whoever this guy is. You need to talk to him." Anna said. She stood up and started walking out. "I'm going to look. You stay here."

"Thanks. I love you, Anna." Elsa smiled at her sister. "I think he's up on top of the mountain. That's where it looked like he was heading off to." Elsa told her sister.

Anna nodded then headed out.

Getting ready she put everyone in charge of keeping Elsa with all the other children. As for Hans...

"Hans. I'm heading out." Anna said.

Hans ignored her and walked off.

"Where is he going?" Anna asked herself that.

But she didn't have time. She needed to get to the top of the mountain to find Jack Frost and find out what's wrong with her sister. "Your going to pay for this Frost!" Anna got her hours and road off.

But she didn't know she was being watched.

"Anna. You really are a foolish one. I'll have to take care of you myself. Hans can't keep track of both of you." Said the figure. "And I'll talk with Hans. It seems They both are figuring it out. And with Elsa's memories coming back...Pippa will lose her magic and things will go back. We need to stop this. Elsa's death needs to happen now!" They said and flew down to meet with Hans.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Where Have You Been?

 **An Elsa Snow and Jack Frost Love Tale**

 **Pippa wishes to be with her brother once again. And someone feeds off of her desire to make it come true and ruin what Jack and Elsa have together.**

 **Now, Jack must fix what Pippa ruined in order to get his life back.**

 **Can Jack save Elsa from the hands of Prince Hans before the kingdom falls on his lap?**

 **And who is giving Pippa magic? Elsa's magic?**

It wasn't Hans idea to lie but really...he was just too good at it.

"What is the plan?" Hans asked knowing that the shadow was behind him.

"Well. It doesn't look like the princess knows much. Not yet. I'll keep an eye on her. But you need to keep an arm and a leg on the queen! If you want to become king." The shadow said.

Hans scoffed. "I know. Pretending to be deeply in love with her is so exhausting." Hans said rubbing his head.

"Well she might be remembering. I saw her with Jack." The shadow said.

Hans was furious. "What?! How dare she-"

"Calm yourself. I don't think Jack knows. That or he's super dumb. But Elsa might be. And even if she does it won't break the spell. Not unless the girl gives her back her powers." The shadow says grinning.

"I see." Hans sighed in relief. "You really want to do this?" Hans asked.

"Yes. If the queen doesn't die then I won't exist. If she's dead then I am born!" The shadow exclaimed. "The new Pitch Black! Nightmare Frost!" He says.

Hans stares at the shadow figure. He looks exactly like Jack Frost but covers in black shadows. The only color you see is his red eyes that glow when he's smiling big. Which is a good or bad thing.

"I see. Still. I'll keep the queen close. I just hope the princess will give me the throne. Because she won't want to-"

'I know that! Which is why I'll take care of her. She's heading up the mountain so she'll run into that big oaf and his deer. So, seeing him will possibly bring memories and I'll be there to stop it. Don't worry about her. Just the queen." The Nightmare says.

"What of Jack Frost?" Hans asks before leaving the room.

The nightmare laughed. His voice echoed throughout the room. "I think he'll be busy with his friends disappearing and his sister. The stupid girl doesn't even know the truth." The nightmare laughed.

"What did you do?" Hans asked. He really didn't want a little girl hurt. He didn't even want all these other children hurt either.

"Oh. Nothing for you to worry about. Only she and Jack. If they figure it out. Exactly WHY she has "ice" powers." The nightmare flew off leaving Hans in the castle.

"Sir Hans! We have located the queen. She's with the other children!" A guard said.

"Thank you. Just keep an eye on her and tell me if there is any change." Hans said.

She must be shaken up after her room was covered in ice.

Ice. Just like...

"I hope this little girl won't be the one to kill Elsa. Because if she is...It just might be her undoing." Hans whispered to himself.

End of chapter.

Sorry it's so short.

Had a really long day.


	7. Chapter 7

Where have You Been?

 **An Elsa Snow and Jack Frost Love Tale**

 **Pippa wishes to be with her brother once again. And someone feeds off of her desire to make it come true and ruin what Jack and Elsa have together.**

 **Now, Jack must fix what Pippa ruined in order to get his life back.**

 **Can Jack save Elsa from the hands of Prince Hans before the kingdom falls on his lap?**

 **And who is giving Pippa magic? Elsa's magic?**

Jack he was flying back to his friends to find out just how they were doing.

"Jack." Bunny said weakly.

Jack was terrified seeing them on the ground like that.

"It was you." Bunny said.

"What? What did I-"

"You turned against us! You join Pitch!" Bunny yelled.

Jack was shocked. He didn't do that!

"No! I didn't do that!"

"Jack." It was North. "Our memories are changing. We never won against Pitch. And you joined him. You-" North looked like he was in such pain.

"You BECAME him." North said.

Jack wasn't even smiling anymore. Not after he met with Elsa.

"How?" Jack asked.

No one answered. Meaning they didn't know what happened.

He wasn't turning evil on them. He didn't look all black like Pitch was. But it still didn't make sense. How could they have their memories changed and him still be the same?

"Jack?" Pippa called her brothers name but he didn't answer.

Jack only turned to look at her...But then something clicked.

Pippa is the reason why things are changing in the first place. So whoever brought her here...They are the real threat.

"Pippa. I need you to tell me who gave you Elsa's powers. It's important." Jack said.

Pippa just stared at him. "I told you I don't know. I didn't see his face." She said.

"He?"

"I think it was a him. Actually...He sounded just like you Jack." She said. "But I didn't see him. Or her. Whoever!" Pippa said. "All I wanted was to be here with you. My brother."

Jack was thinking about what Pippa said. Maybe that same figure...

"I need to get back to the mountain!" Jack said. "Stay alive all of you!" jack shouted at the other guardians.

Sandy waved a little before Jack took off. But as soon as he was gone... Sandy vanished.

Pippa watched as Sandy disappeared into the air.

"What? What's happening?" Pippa asked.

"Pitch. That's who." North said. "He killed Sandy during our battle. Jack tried to do everything to save him but...He couldn't make it. He always blamed himself." North explained.

"What?" Pippa couldn't believe it. Jack had lost a friend before.

"And if it wasn't for Jack... We all wouldn't even be standing here." North added.

"And If...We are slowly...disappearing...That means Jack...Jack is going to be last." Bunny said.

Pippa didn't want to lose her brother again. "I'll help him! I'll look for the person who gave me these powers! Maybe I can save Jack!" Pippa said. She flew off after Jack so she could help him. She already lost him once. She wasn't going to lose him again.

Nightmare on the other hand was following Anna up the mountain as she was looking for Jack Frost so she could bring him back to Elsa.

"Jack! Jack Frost! You get out here right now! I'm going to bring you back to my sister! You did something to her and your going to pay for it!" Anna was shouting.

"Will you shut up!" Kristoff came out of the hut he was staying in.

Looking at each other both Anna and Kristoff were seeing each other like they knew one another.

"Princess Anna." She said.

"Kristoff. The ice seller." Kristoff said. "And that's Sven." He added smiling.

Anna laughed. "Nice to..." Anna wasn't sure what to say.

"Well. Guess This is when the princess dies." Nightmare said grinning. "Sorry."

End chapter 7.

Again sorry it's short.


	8. Chapter 8

Where Have You Been?

 **An Elsa Snow and Jack Frost Love Tale**

 **Pippa wishes to be with her brother once again. And someone feeds off of her desire to make it come true and ruin what Jack and Elsa have together.**

 **Now, Jack must fix what Pippa ruined in order to get his life back.**

 **Can Jack save Elsa from the hands of Prince Hans before the kingdom falls on his lap?**

 **And who is giving Pippa magic? Elsa's magic?**

Jack flew off to get back to the castle and save his stop this from happening.

Pippa followed behind him bur he didn't turn around to even notice her following behind him.

Pippa could only stay quiet and stay back.

As the snow fell she remembered that night...

"I promise. I'll take you ice skating." Jack said.

"Really Jack? It's snowing outside and you think it's going to be just fine?" Pippa asked.

Jack just laughed. "No snow is going to stop me." He smiled.

Pippa giggled. "Okay Jack." She said.

"I promise that tomorrow will go and ice skate." He said.

And they didn't know that, that morning, Jack would fall through the ice and...

"Why are you following me?" Jack said turned around and crossed arms in the present.

Pippa snapped out of memory lane and stared at her brother. "I want to help." She said.

"These people. The guardians are protectors of all the children around the world. And their your family. And I;m your sister so they are my family too." Pippa said.

Jack just sighed.

"I'm sorry." Jack said.

Pippa stared at her brother.

"I haven't really been all that nice to you but that's...Mostly because I don't really believe...I can't believe your here." Jack said.

"Pitch is known for tricking people. He used it on me once and I fell for it. It almost cost the guardians lives and that of a child. Jamie, North, Tooth, Sandy, even Bunny are all my new life. But then, I met Elsa. a, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf. And my life really did change." Jack explained.

Pippa felt tears in her eyes but she was staying strong.

I watched Elsa and Anna for years and it reminded me of how I was with you." Jack said smiling. "Anna reminds me of you a lot. You two have similar personalities." He laughed. "Elsa was like me. I never thought I would meet someone, anyone like me and then she just appeared in my life. Or I did in hers."

Pippa was listening to her brothers words. He was talking, spilling everything to her. He never has done that before.

"I became friends with all of them. My family. And as time went on...I realized...I loved Elsa. I was in love with her. And she became my light." Jack said.

Pippa felt tears falling down her face. She realized just how she ruined Jack's knew life. And remembering what she did to Elsa's room... Things came to her. She was being selfish this whole time.

"Jack! I'm so so so sorry!" She broke down crying. "I was being so selfish I didn't realize what I had done. Or what I was doing. After I lost you I felt alone. And with mom gone I just wanted to run to you. I would die for you!" She shouted.

Jack sighed. He flew over to her and hugged her tight. "I forgive you." He whispered. Pippa finally smiled.

As she opened her eyes a black crystal rose off in the distance. High over the tree tops.

Jack?" She said pointing over at the huge black shiny thing.

"You head to the castle. I'll go and see what's going on over there." Pippa knew Jack was hiding something but before she could say a word he flew off.

Jack knew exactly where that was and didn't want to let Pippa see.

If it was Pitch then it's best if she's far away and safe for his reach.

"Hang on Kristoff." Jack said to himself. But he was too late. As he arrived. Sven whimpered over Kristoff's body. And seeing the one next to her... "No! Anna!" Jack flew down to see Anna hoping she was okay.

And to his relief she was. And Kristoff too. "Phew. Just out cold." Jack laughed. "It's okay Anna. I got you." Jack said.

"J-ja-ck." Anna said weakly.

"I'm...here." How did she know it was him?

"El-sa. Dan-g-er." Anna said. Jack was paler then normal now. Elsa was the next target.

"Well. I guess I didn't kill them after all." Said a voice. In the moonlight Jack saw the worst thing possible.

"What?! What is this?!" He demanded.

The nightmare laughed. "What's wrong? Don't you know yourself when you see it?" It asked. Or he asked himself.

It was Jack in a pitch black form.

"You really have to give me credit. When I found your sister she was begging to see you again. But she was thinking of herself so much that what's keeping her alive is ME!" Nightmare spoke.

"What are you?" Jack asked.

"Nightmare. it. But you can call me...Pitch Jack!" He said with a laugh. "It was fun seeing everything fall from your grasp. And MY reality is seeking through. I will soon change time itself with the people you so dearly love." His smile was that of Pitch but is was on Jack's face. The red eyes didn't help at all.

"What did you do to my sister?"

"Our sister! But who cares. She's dead anyway. I used my black nightmare magic to bring her here. She's just alive do to Elsa's magic in her body. Which...is also killing her!" Pitch Jack laughed.

"What?!" Jack didn't like the sound of that.

"She'll be a part of my new world!" Pitch Jack was really full of himself.

"Now, Jacky boy. Here is where things changed. I'm the you that worked with Pitch." He said. "I say worked because he grew to fear me as well. So know I'm the new bad guy. Really I'm a god!" He shouted. "And dear little sis is going to be my right hand woman. when she's older I mean. But you get the idea. She just won't know what's happening. She'll be in a trance where she sees...you...us...before we died."

Jack really didn't like the sound of this. "And how does killing Anna and Kristoff play out?" He asked.

With a scoff Pitch Jack answered. "It didn't. Not by my hands anyway. Hans was supposed to kill Anna and Elsa but...You happened." He said. 'You found one of my victims and they told the queen what he saw. She got curious and it lead her to you." He said.

Jack was confused. "Anna!" He shouted her name.

"She is a good girl. A great sister. And more trust worthy than Hans will ever be. Elsa told her something and she was setting out to look for you. And she found her lover here." He answered.

Jack put it together. Anna...Remembered. And Kristoff must have too.

"Elsa!" Jack realized Elsa could be remembering her life with him. And it's messing with her head. She could be in a lot of danger. Anna said Elsa danger. But from what? Pitch Jack? Hans? What could it be?

With a laugh Nightmare disappeared. "See you at the castle. Watch your loved one die too!" He said.

"Elsa! Pippa!" He flew off to head there as fast as he could. He couldn't lose his sister or his love again!

End chapter 8.

Sorry it's been a while. School has been a little hecktic. But I'm all good for the weekend. And I'll be raping up soon. On all three of my frozen stories. And starting new ones this weekend too.


	9. Chapter 9

Where Have You Been?

 **An Elsa Snow and Jack Frost Love Tale**

 **Pippa wishes to be with her brother once again. And someone feeds off of her desire to make it come true and ruin what Jack and Elsa have together.**

 **Now, Jack must fix what Pippa ruined in order to get his life back.**

 **Can Jack save Elsa from the hands of Prince Hans before the kingdom falls on his lap?**

 **And who is giving Pippa magic? Elsa's magic?**

Pippa flew off as fast as she could. She was crying.

Now why was she crying you may ask. Well...

 ** _"Our sister! But who cares. She's dead anyway. I used my black nightmare magic to bring her here. She's just alive do to Elsa's magic in her body. Which...is also killing her!" Pitch Jack laughed._**

 ** _"What?!" Jack didn't like the sound of that._**

 ** _"She'll be a part of my new world!" Pitch Jack was really full of himself._**

She heard. Everything.

Her feelings were used. She was used. She was nothing more then a tool.

And she'll lose herself entirely.

"I really am...stupid." Pippa said.

She made it to the castle. Now all she had to do was fine Elsa and fix this mess.

"How do I give her back her powers? Can I even do THAT?!" She questioned herself the whole time.

"Maybe if I-" Before she could do anything guards had spotted her.

"A child is here!" They shouted.

Pippa realized she was walking on the ground.

"Are you lost?" It was the voice of Hans.

If Jack said he really was a terrible person who nearly killed Elsa...

"I was so scared. He took me!" She made it sound like she had just escaped.

"Come on. We have others waiting inside." Hans said.

He lead her inside the castle and in a room where there was so many other children.

"Here we are. Just sit wherever. Someone will bring hot chocolate by soon." Hans said.

As soon as he left Pippa began walking around.

"Is that true?" A child said.

"Two Jack's?" Another said.

"Yes. i met the real one. I think. He didn't do anything to me but... I have the strangest feeling about him. So we still must be careful. In case it's a trick." There sat the queen Elsa Snow.

"Um...Excuse me. I'm Pippa. I happen to know Both Jacks." She said.

Everyone turned to face her.

"You...do?" Elsa was the one to speak.

"I'm...Also the...One who froze your room." Pippa said without looking.

"You? you turned my room into an ice palace?" Elsa asked.

"What? No. Not ice..." But then it came to Pippa that she herself is made of ice. In a way. She doesn't really have...

"It's okay. I mean I'm not dead." Elsa said.

But Pippa was now figuring it out. She has Ice. that's not what Elsa has. it was the same as her last name. "Snow." She whispered.

Before even using her powers she saw Elsa has snow falling down on her bed. It was Elsa. Her powers are still there.

"Queen Elsa. I need to speak with you." Pippa says. "I made a terrible mistake and it cost you, my brother, your sister, and everyone their lives." Pippa started.

"Your brother?" Elsa asked.

"Jack. Jack Frost is...was my brother." Pippa said. "One day he promised to take me ice skating but then the ice cracked." Pippa stared out.

Elsa however, was seeing Jack's face again. And him explaining what happened.

"He saved my life at the cost of his own. That's how he-"

"He became Jack Frost." Elsa finished.

"Yes. And after a long time, my mother passed away. i felt so alone and... then he came. Shadow Jack Frost. He used my pain and selfishness to ruin all your lives. So, I come to you...To make this right." Pippa said.

Elsa took in all this little girl has said.

"Okay. Then tell me something." Elsa said to her. "Why am I seeing flashes of myself with your brother and all these other people?"

Pippa sighed. "I guess that...Your bond. The relationship you have together is more stronger then Shadow Jack had thought." Pippa said.

Elsa wasn't happy. "Then how do I make it stop?" She asked.

"I don't know. I don't think you can. I mean that is the real you. This whole thing is just...an illusion." Pippa said.

"My love for...Hans?" Elsa was questioning herself now.

"He supposedly tried to kill you to take your kingdom." Pippa says.

Elsa then get's a memory about that. And how Anna saved the day. "No! He...He wouldn't-"

"I'm so sorry." Pippa said again.

Elsa took all of this in. "Do I really love Jack?" Elsa asked.

Pippa was silent.

Elsa didn't know what to say about this whole thing.

"Oh! Right! I need to get you to a safe place!" Pippa said. "If you stay here you'll die."

Elsa stared at the girl. "What?!"

"The shadow Jack wants to kill you. If your dead then Jack.. My Jack. He turns into that monster you all have been seeing. And there will be no dreams, or Christmas, Easter, or any fairy to take your teeth away. All the guardians are dying!" Pippa said.

Elsa seemed to remember them too. And laughing with them.

"We need to go!" Pippa said taking Elsa's hand and heading for the door.

"Too late! Traitor!" It was Pitch Jack.

"Time for you BOTH to DIE!"

End of chapter 9.

What will happen?

Will Jack make it in time?

Will Elsa live?

What happened to Hans?

Will Pippa fix her mistake?


	10. Chapter 10

So sorry this has taken me so long. I've been busy with new ideas and new semester. Also, I've been trying to realize where I've been going with this story to I could finish it. But I think I have it now. Hope this chapter will do for now.

Where Have You Been?

 **An Elsa Snow and Jack Frost Love Tale**

 **Pippa wishes to be with her brother once again. And someone feeds off of her desire to make it come true and ruin what Jack and Elsa have together.**

 **Now, Jack must fix what Pippa ruined in order to get his life back.**

 **Can Jack save Elsa from the hands of Prince Hans before the kingdom falls on his lap?**

 **And who is giving Pippa magic? Elsa's magic?**

"Time for you BOTH to DIE!" It was the end. Pippa didn't want this. All she ever wanted was her brother.

"Stop!" It was Hans. Was he really saving the day? "Stay back!" He ordered.

"What are you doing?" Pitch Jack asked.

Hans grinned. "Like I'm going to let you take away my queen. Elsa is my wife! Well. When she marries me and all." Elsa smiled.

Pippa wasn't sure what was going on but... She had to get Elsa out and to safety.

"This way!" She said and took off with Elsa.

Elsa was being pulled along by a little girl while a dark part of her brother was fighting Hans. Her hero and future husband.

"Hay! Wait!" Elsa shouted.

Hans laughed as Elsa and Pippa flied from the two.

"What was that for?!" Pitch Jack shouted.

"It's better if she's not here where someone could see." Hans winked.

Pitch Jack growled but flew off after them.

Hans stayed at the castle to make sure no one followed.

"Come on!" Pippa said.

"Please. I-" Elsa was out of breath and was getting a head ache. "I need rest." Elsa said.

Pippa stopped. You can't. We have to keep going or you'll die." Pippa said.

"I don't want to lose my brother. If you die then the Jack who you just saw will become real." Pippa said.

Elsa took deep breaths while listening to Pippa speak. "But...Why me? Why not anyone else?" Elsa asked.

"Because..." Pippa didn't want to say it but.

"Because he loves YOU!" Pitch Jack was back. "Too easy. You should have at least tried to run and hide from me." He laughed.

'Where is Hans?!" Elsa said standing up.

"Him? Oh. He's going to keep everyone else safe. But your still dying." He said.

"You-" Elsa was going to say something when she saw Jack running to her. Hans was there. holding a sword to her neck. Going to-

"Now you see. Hans. He never cared for you. He almost killed you and your good for NOTHING sister." Pitch Jack said.

"Nightmare!" It was the real Jack. "Hello Frost. I was just telling miss Snow Queen here about how Hans almost killed her." He smiled.

"You'll pay for this!" He said.

"No. I won't." He send nightmares everywhere. Jack was surrounded and do was Elsa and Pippa.

"Jack!" Pippa screamed. Nightmare raced down and grabbed Pippa.

"No!" Jack yelled.

Pippa was in darkness.

"And now, for the real threat." He turned to Elsa who was in shock.

All these memories. Were they real or a trick? Elsa was trying to understand. The magic that created this wish for Pippa was too strong.

"Elsa! Run! Please! he will kill you!" She tried to shout. But it wasn't any use.

"I give you your powers back!" Pippa said. Nightmare laughed. "You can't. Unless you want to kill yourself." He chuckled.

Jack heard it but there was no way. He sighed. This was it. if he didn't do this then. Everything was for nothing.

Elsa watched as the dark jack approached her. "Good bye, Elsa Snow. The Snow Queen." He said grinning.

Elsa watched him reach for the air and summoned a shadow sword. "Guess. This is the end." Elsa said.

"I should have known...That I was never meant to be...born." Elsa closed her eyes waiting for the quick and painful death but the only thing she heard was a scream.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" It sounded like Pippa.

Elsa slowly opened her eyes. It was to her sight seeing Jack right there. inches from her face with the sword in his chest.

"Not the way i wanted to go. But..." He was covered in dark blood.

"Elsa. You may not, or ever remember us," He said. "But...I'll say this once more. Before..." He reached his hand up to her cheek. Whispered something and fell to the ground in front of her.

"No!" Pippa screamed again. Elsa's eyes went wide.

 **"Elsa Snow. I love you."**

That's what he...Said. Tears fell from Elsa's cheeks.

Nightmare laughed.

"That was stupid! Now he can't save ANYONE!" He shouted.

"Jack Frost! The so called Guardian of joy and fun?! Ha! He's now dead!"

And this is the end of Chapter 10!

And the next chapter will be last. So sad. I was planning on the final to be a two parter but It just wasn't in the books.

Oh well! See you all on Monday in the final!


	11. Chapter 11

Where Have You Been?

Chapter 11

 **An Elsa Snow and Jack Frost Love Tale**

 **Pippa wishes to be with her brother once again. And someone feeds off of her desire to make it come true and ruin what Jack and Elsa have together.**

 **Now, Jack must fix what Pippa ruined in order to get his life back.**

 **Can Jack save Elsa from the hands of Prince Hans before the kingdom falls on his lap?**

 **And who is giving Pippa magic? Elsa's magic?**

Jack Frost was dead. Elsa watched as he lay there in front of her lifeless.

"No! No! Jack!" Pippa screamed in agony. She lost her only brother. Again. She watched him die.

"Ha! Now! Time for miss Snow Queen." Pitch Jack laughed.

Elsa looked down at herself. Remembering all those times. She may not have actually remembered but...

 **"I know you are always around the world this time of year. But I want you to come home to people who love you. To me. Home to me." She said.**

 **Jack smiled and placed her chin in between his thumb and finger. "Elsa Snow. I love you with all my heart. I will be glad to come home to you. On one condition." He said smirking.**

Elsa was remembering the last thing before...

 **"And that would be?" She asked. Her face still red. Jack kissed her lips to keep her calm.**

 **She closed her eyes, sinking into the kiss.**

Everything changed.

 **Once Jack pulled away... "If you Marry me." He laughed.**

"Yes!" Elsa shouted

"What?" Pitch Jack was caught off guard.

"I will marry you, Jack Frost!" She shouted.

In a flash of light Elsa started to glow. "What is this?!" Pitch Jack yelled.

"If I couldn't give you my powers-" Pippa spoke as she was let loose.

"I got Jack's power." Elsa was now Mrs. Frost.

 **"I give you your powers back!" Pippa said. Nightmare laughed. "You can't. Unless you want to kill yourself." He chuckled.**

"Oh! Of course! If I took her powers, when Jack died in front of her-" Pippa smiled.

"No! No!" Pitch Jack shouted. Knowing what was happening.

"I have all the power of a guardian." Elsa was happy. She smiled so big Pitch Jack couldn't even get close to her.

"Elsa! You are now a guardian." Pippa said. "Maybe you can fix my mistake." She added.

Elsa was already doing so. She flashed in a big bright light and she was in the past.

"Mom!" It was Pippa. Young and her mother was laying on her death bed.

"I can't. I can't do this. Not without you!" Pippa was crying.

Elsa walked inside while Pippa was crying in her mothers sheets.

"Stop!" It was Pitch Jack. Or him slowly becoming exactly that. "Who are you?!" He demanded.

Elsa turned to face him. There was no smile this time. "You." She said. Reaching a hand out to him.

Elsa felt another hand on her arm reaching out with her.

"Jack?" She thought. Jack smiled. He was his human self.

"Who. Are. You." Pitch Jack asked once again. Elsa glared at him.

"Nightmare you will leave this place. And this body!" She shouted.

Pippa looked up to see a light and shadow standing there. She couldn't see a form so she didn't know it was Elsa and Nightmare.

"No!" It was Pitch's voice. He was controlling Jack's body. "No!" He shouted.

"I am the guardian of Love! And you! Pitch Black! Are not EVER welcome here! Ever AGAIN!" Elsa shouted with Jack by her side.

And like that he vanished. Jack's cold body fell to the floor.

"Thank you. But who are you?" Pippa asked. "Are you an angel?" She was hoping.

Elsa turned to her. "Your mother will live." She spoke. "Never want to kill yourself over a loved one's death." Elsa spoke in a kind voice. "Instead, live for them." She smiled.

Pippa fell asleep as Elsa touched her cheek.

"It's time. I'll get going." Jack left Elsa's side. "Everything should be put back now." He smiled. He walked over to his body and they both disappeared.

Elsa stood there watching and soon enough was consumed by light.

"Elsa?" It was Jack's voice.

Elsa opened up her eyes to see she was right back where she was supposed to be. Looking around there wasn't any sign of Pippa around.

"Elsa? Are you alright?" Jack asked.

Elsa noticed the ring and put it all together. "Yes!" She said giving Jack a kiss. "I will marry you Jack Frost." She smiled.

Jack laughed. 'You had me worried for a moment there." He slipped the ring on her finger and hugged.

"I love you Elsa Snow." He whispered.

Before Elsa said the same thing she saw Pippa and her mother up in the sky watching them.

"I love you too." She said looking up at them. Pippa and her mother vanished in the sky as Jack pulled away.

"Ready to tell everyone?" He asked.

Elsa figured out that Jack had no memory. Only she did. "Yes. Anna will be so happy." She said.

Elsa left those memories in the back of her mind as she and Jack continues on their path of life. The path they are meant to be on.

The End

Hope you all have enjoyed the story!

It's sad it's over. But there are other stories and new one's coming soon!

See you all in the next Story!


End file.
